


Soul Of the Lost

by Vixoli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fantasy, Magic, Original Universe, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixoli/pseuds/Vixoli
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Soul Of the Lost

It wouldn’t have been long before my father would’ve come to kill me. I had to get out of there, but I didn’t know it would come to this.  
Trapped beneath the deck of a stolen ship, my brother’s ship. My hands and feet were bound stagnant, mouth clamped shut by some sort of heavy metal muzzle. It was very uncomfortable, my jaw forced shut, my head pinned against the flooring. putting me at a very awkward angle with my knees pushing at my chest, right behind my chin.  
Under the deck was damp, and dark, housing a retched smell. Devil knows what my brother had kept down here before me.  
I coughed- harsh, as a sudden new, thick, musky stench came into my presence. I looked up- as much as I could- towards the door, searching for it’s origin. At the angle I was at though, I could see nothing. I was light headed, as the air around me seemed to thin. It was possible the cause for this stench was also the cause of this, but I couldn’t be sure. I could feel my brain function leaving me. I fought against the restraints, my mind set on the possibility that this sudden gas could be fatal. I knew I could rip through these ropes, I had been too weak before, but I was getting my strength back now. I had to summon it. Unfortunately though, my brain wasn’t the only part of me losing stability. My muscles felt like cotton as I tried to move, only moments after I had started.  
Cursing under my breath, I tried the last thing I could in this situation. I played dead, while holding my breath. Thank the devil for my mother supporting my obnoxious obsession. If I hadn't mastered this skill when I was younger, this wouldn’t have been a viable option.  
I could hear someone. Heavy boots thumped against the wood. The sound grew closer, as did the stench until I could feel their presence next to me, looming over me. It seemed this figure was responsible for my weakening state. It was a powerful magic, but I had dealt with stronger. I focused hard then, squeezing my eyes shut but relaxing every other part of my body. Being born with the electric element, my body temperature is a middle ground. It is still lower than a human’s but higher than an ice elemental and far lower than a flame elemental. Our body temperature rarely fluctuates, even in states such as death. I got lucky with this, as it made this ordeal much less difficult. Yet, I still needed to stop my heart- stall it, at least, for long enough for them to recognize me as dead. I didn’t know who they were, but I knew they needed me alive. Dead, I was useless, and that would mean I they would discard me, if I was lucky.  
In the short amount of time I had, I focused all my remaining energy on my heart, and circulatory system. I summoned all that I had into forcing my heart to stop pumping, and my blood to stop flowing. I held in a breath of relief as I was able to manage this and keep conscious. As if on cue the figure put two fingers against my neck, and jerked back with a roar. Upon hearing this I let go of the connection, allowing my body back to its normal functions. It had been a close call. Still, I kept in my breath of relief. It was still too early.  
I heard yelling. Accusations were being thrown between now several people, the noise overwhelming my hearing. My senses were now begging for release, as each one of them was being soaked in negative triggers. I struggled to keep myself together- hoping in desperation that they would leave soon. I still couldn’t open my eyes, for risk of any of the group seeing them like this. They remained still bright white and glowing, proof of my living.  
It was getting harder now to focus and keep control of myself now. My breathing remained at a dead stop, as several of the figures were still so close to me. I couldn’t risk it. I couldn’t- but it was getting too hard to withstand.


End file.
